


other pieces

by mgru



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 07:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12452577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mgru/pseuds/mgru
Summary: TGC劇透。





	other pieces

**Author's Note:**

> 只是不滿TGC 前面半小時的劇情。  
> 我不懂如此期待的續集就像是交作業一樣被送到眼前。

 

How important is this dinner?

Let me show you.

 

梅林知道加列哈德跳進排水溝裡。

但螢幕上的警示卻出現他登入計程車的資料庫，計程車的監視器，發現查理的那隻手，駭進了他們的系統。

梅林決定暫時先捨棄自己在監控室的電腦。

走進安裝在更衣室裡的隔離室拿出用另一台電腦準備。

反覆看了兩次監視器，調出來的資料都是騎士們的地址，合理懷疑無論查理現在在哪一個組織他們會攻擊騎士們。

或許攻擊的會是他們的家，只是不確定是何時。梅林推測是今天晚上或是明天晚上，只希望不是今天。

梅林把所有資料以紙本送了出去，報告給亞瑟，要人員同如下崗位般平靜離開基地。他自己也離開金士曼，離裁縫店不遠，一間在巷子裡不大的倉庫，把自己鎖在裡面，打開一直都準備著的備用系統，那是一個跟金士曼完全不同的系統，發了撤離訊息給不在倫敦的所有騎士，這條訊息會像是平常他們開會的訊息般出現在眼鏡裡。

但真正的訊息會出現在他們戴著眼鏡看著的後面的畫裡。

他們晚上回到自己家後，沒有真正離開自己的屋子，因為不知道是否有人在外面監視，不能被發現他們已經知道自己被駭了。打開屋子裡的地下樓梯往下走，沿著地下的通道，走到了對街的另一個金士曼一直準備著的安全屋。房子固定會在晚上開著燈，播放著音樂製造著有人居住的錯覺，甚是會要求其他的內勤人員每三天就會去一次佈置，就像真的有人生活在那一樣。

 

梅林離開基地前，把紙本的消息當面拿給了住在主屋的蘿西。目前沒有任務讓他離開基地顯得很不合理，查理在基地訓練了幾個月，蘿西無法躲進地下的基地裡，那顯著太危險，如果要梅林選擇攻擊方式一定會往地下，查理知道他們有什麼，從那裡攻擊幾乎像是斷了他們所有可以飛的能力。梅林的資料告訴蘿西他的房間裡有著防暴隔間，希望他今晚可以在那。如果攻擊不是今天，那明天他們會製造羅西還在主屋的假象，他中午就離開主屋，就像是其他所有的內勤，梅林跟他的技術人員會換掉監視的內容，讓如果在監視他們的人以為他們還在正常運作著。值得開心的是查理應該不知道他們的地下列車不只是到裁縫店，他們還可以直接讓人員離開到更遠的地方。

隔天一早，技術人員已經完全換置好所有內容，所有的資料都在另一個衛星上，梅林看著幾乎在這一輩子的辦公室，現下完全沒有人，底下的機棚跟計程車都是他們用遠端遙控著作著基本的調度。他拿著自己的馬克杯回到裁縫店，是早上跟亞瑟進行彙報的時候了。

蘿西一如既往地已經坐在他的位置上，戴著眼鏡報告。

伊格西在他們已經開完會後出現，報告完他說著要離開英國，告訴梅林他的朋友今天會在哈利的家照顧JB。梅林差點忘了伊格西昨天完全沒有打開訊息，未開啟的一分半鐘後那段訊息已經刪除，他是唯一沒有收到訊息的騎士。

晚上，一小隊人員從加列哈德家對面的安全屋經過地下的通道到了哈利家，他們只被通知要帶走伊格西的朋友跟JB。

因為有人靠近JB對著伊格西的朋友大叫著，伊格西眼鏡裡看到的是一群不知名的蒙面歹徒進到他的書房射開槍，或許打中了他的朋友，因為眼鏡的畫面在一陣失速後停在他的書桌地面，然後眼鏡的訊號就斷了，JB的聲音沒有持續很久，也跟著消失了。

接下來他就什麼訊息都收不到了。

 


End file.
